The fire inside me
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Dean était en train de surveiller la circulation dans le froid.. Son corps se réchauffa lorsqu'il croisa le beau pompier prénommé Castiel.. Cop!Dean, Fireman!Cas, Top!Cas


**_Hello!_**

 ** _Alors je suis en plein dans vos fantasmes qui deviennent peu à peu les miens je dois l'avouer! x)_**

 ** _Je réponds a vos requêtes et cet OS est celui de Noémie :)_**

 ** _J'espère que ce nouveau fantasme vous plaira :D_**

* * *

Dean but une grande gorgée de son café. Il était presque minuit et il se gelait sur le capot de sa voiture de police , les lumières rouges et bleues illuminaient la nuit. Un incendie s'était déclaré et il devait former avec son équipe une distance de sécurité.

Il serra fort son gobelet voulant réchauffer ses mains un minimum , il avait seulement 5 min pour se réchauffer. Benny venait de prendre sa place pour qu'il soit un peu tranquille. Il engloutit le restant puis se frotta les mains , il souffla dessus sans succès.

S'il devait utiliser son arme il n'arriverait pas à tirer , ses mains étaient frigorifées. Il finit par se relever, il marcha jusque son partenaire. Le louisannais lui sourit avant de lui céder sa place et de se mettre à coté de lui.

La chaleur des flammes réchauffaient un peu l'atmosphère. Il guida une voiture tout en regardant l'évolution des pompiers. Le feu se calmait tout doucement et il serait éteint d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Il parait que c'est un incendie volontaire?

\- Comment tu le sais? questionna-t-il.

\- J'ai entendu un des types le dire..

\- On va enquêter alors , il nous ont pas appellé au milieu de la nuit pour rien..ricana-t-il.

\- Ouais! rit-il. Bon je retourne à mon poste on se voit après pour parler aux pompiers.

Dean hocha la tête avant de s'abaisser pour répondre à une jeune femme. Il lui montra le chemin de la déviation puis lui sourit tout en la laissant partir et rédémarrer. Il regarda peu à peu l'incendie s'éteindre pour devenir inexistant.

Comme prévu Benny et lui se retrouvèrent. Ils remirent les barrières puis passèrent pour aller à la rencontre des spécialistes du feu. Ils interpellèrent un jeune pompier qui ne sut pas leur répondre ce qui énervé grandement le jeune policier.

\- C'est bien un incendie volontaire.. intervint une voix rauque.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'intervenant. Le type avait enlevé son casque et tous ses mêches se barraient dans tous les sens. Il avait des yeux bleus magnifiques , Dean se perdit dans ce regard quelques instants avant que Benny le tape dans les côtes.

Il papillonna des yeux reprenant pieds dans la réalité. Il vit le regard rond de son ami qui souleva ses sourcils en direction du pompier. Il tourna son regard vers le type et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsque le beau pompier le fixa.

Il se racla la gorge et réussit enfin à parler.

\- Les preuves? posa Dean.

\- On a trouvé la source de l'incendie , la personne a utilisé un combustible et un accélérant.. C'est un fanatique!

\- Au moins il s'en ai pris a un batiment abandonné... commenta Benny.

Le policier et le pompier hochèrent de la tête.

\- Nous avons trouvé le bidon d'essence intact dans la benne à ordures à l'extérieur.. Il y aura surement des empreintes.

Dean s'avanca pour prendre le fameaux bidon, son coeur eut un soubresaut lorsque sa main recontra celle du pompier. Putain ce mec le foutait dans tout ces états..

Il fourra la preuve dans un sachet , la main un peu tremblotante. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleuté , il vit ensuite le petit sourire en quoi du brun.

\- Bien je vais m'éclipser je dois ranger le matériel.. Au plaisir de vous revoir Messieurs!

\- Dean Winchester! précisa-t-il rapidement.

\- A bientot Monsieur Dean Winchester! répondit-il d'une voix taquine.

\- Au fait moi c'est Benny Laffite mais je suppose que tous le monde s'en fout..

Aucun des deux hommes n'entendirent la réflexion du blond , trop perdu dans les échanges de regards.

\- Et le votre? questionna-t-il fébrile.

\- Novak tu ramènes ton cul! cria un des hommes.

\- J'arrive! Castiel Novak! répondit-il en riant.

Dean hocha la tête tout en souriant. Castiel le regarda une dernière fois avant de courir pour rejoindre ses compagnons , Dean ne put s'empecher de l'ausculter de la tête aux pieds. Il se mordit la lèvre avec envie , les yeux fixés sur les fesses de Castiel.

\- Vieux?

\- Ouais?

Il décrocha enfin son regard du jeune Novak et tourna sa tête vers son partenaire.

\- Tu as un feu intérieur à eteindre ? plainsanta-t-il.

\- T'es con!

Il tapa Benny sur l'épaule le faisant reculer. Ils partirent en direction de leur voiture de service.

\- Non mais sérieux mec tu aurais du voir l'échange.. Si j'étais gay j'aurais pu m'assoeir et me branler..

\- Il fallait pas te gêner pour moi! dit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

\- Bon là je l'ai cherché! répondit-il.

\- C'est toi qui m'a lançé la perche en effet..

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Benny derrière le volant , Dean enclencha la musique et râla en se rappellant qu'il n'était pas dans sa voiture.

\- Putain Benny c'est quoi ces musiques de merde..

\- C'est le CD d'Andréa mec.. Elle adore la soul.

Il éteignit la musique , sentant déjà ses oreilles saigner face à cette musique. Benny s'arrêta a un feu rouge.

\- Avoue tu râles moins d'avoir été appelé pour cet incendie..

\- J'avoue! Si je peux rencontrer tous le temps des types pareils je veux bien passer toutes mes nuits dehors..rit-il.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.. éclata-t-il.

Benny le déposa chez lui. Dean le remercia avant de sortir de la voiture.

\- Merci mec , on se voit demain!

Dean ferma la portière et salua son ami avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenceur puis rentra dans son appartement. Il ferma sa porte à clés et enleva son manteau. Il rangea son arme et la mit dans la commode à l'entrée , il y posa son badge.

Il enleva ses habits puis partit rapidement prendre une douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au Novak et il se laissa aller sous la douche. Il ferma les yeux et une vision plus qu'allechante prit forme dans son esprit.

Il vit le jeune pompier , agenouillé devant lui. Il le vit le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de le prendre en bouche. Rhoo bordel cette vision le fait trembler! Il gémit en s'imaginant le beau gosse titiller son sexe.

Le brun prit profondément son érection en bouche puis se retira. Il accéléra le mouvement de son poignet et vint dans un cri muet. Il se retrouva vider contre la paroi de la douche , le carrelage froid contrastant avec son coeur toujours bouillant.

Il souffla avant de pendre le savon et se laver doucement. Il se lava aussi les cheveux et tout en se rinçant il repensa au pompier. Il devait revoir ce type ! Il allait pas passer à coté de ce mec absolument époustouflant.

Il se rinca rapidement , il était deja presque 1h du mat et il allait devoir se lever aux memes heures que d'habitude. Il enfila un boxer et un t-shirt puis fila dans son lit. Il s'endormit non sans une dernière pensée pour le beau pompier..

.

Dean se détesta de souhaiter qu'un incendie se déclare juste pour revoir Castiel. Mais aucun coup de fil , nada... Et ca le faisait grandement chier! Il ne savait pas quand il allait le revoir et il était sur les nerfs depuis une semaine.

Alors quand Benny lui avait parlé de l'anniversaire leur pote légiste , il avait tout de suite accepter. Il devait se changer les idées et une petite soirée pouvait vraiment l'aider. Il se s'habilla très classe , il mit un slim ainsi qu'une chemise grise qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur , il ouvrit deux boutons et se recoiffa dans le miroir.

Peut etre qu'il trouverait un beau brun qui lui ferait oublier pendant quelques instants le pompier qui ne quittait pas son esprit depuis 7 jours. Il se mit un peu de parfum avant d'enfiler sa vest en cuir brun.

La sonnette retentit et le policier se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il prit les clés de son appartement et rejoignit son partenaire sur le palier , il aurait tellement y allé avec son bébé mais l'Impala l'avait laché il y a trois jours , il allait devoir passer chez Bobby pour la réparer.

\- Ca va vieux?

\- Ouais et toi?

\- Toujours en train de penser à ton beau brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Sans commentaire.

\- Mais dis donc tu l'as dans la peau ce mec.. s'étonna Benny.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord..

\- D'accord.. Tu lui as pris quoi toi?

\- Un god michet et toi?

\- Tu lui as pris un god.. Tu es fou. rit-il aux éclats.

\- Ben quoi il pourrait découvrir ce que c'est la prostate et je peux te dire d'expérience que c'est le paradis..

\- Trop d'infos mon pote! Moi je lui ai pris un bon pour un spa pour Meg et lui..

\- Beaucoup moins original que moi.. râla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que t'as fait fort!

Dean sourit quand même fière de lui , son ami pourra pimenter sa vie sexuelle sur lui comme sur Meg. Il rit à sa propre pensée , il regarda la route et déboucla sa ceinture lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

Ils prirent l'ascenceur parlant un peu tout en regardant défiler les étages. Le petit "ding" se fit entendre faisant se relever les deux hommes appuyé sur la rambarde. La musique résonnait dans le couloir si bien qu'ils eurent peur de ne pas se faire entendre.

Benny tapa avec son gros poing a plusieurs reprises. C'est seulement au bout de la troisième fois qu'on vint leur ouvrir , Meg leur faisant face. La jeune femme avait enfilé une robe noir moulante qui moulait bien ses formes , si Dean n'aurait pas été gay la petite brune lui aurait plu..

Elle leur sourit tout en se poussant pour les laisser passer. Les deux flics s'incrustèrent dans l'appartement , la jeune infirmière leur enleva rapidement leurs vestes et prit leurs cadeaux pour les mettre sur la table à l'entrée sans leur demander leur avis.

Elle les poussa ensuite vers le salon. Dean sursauta en entendant son prénom être hurler. Il se tourna pour faire face au jeune légiste. Il avait les mains en l'air tout content de les voir.

\- Mon Deanou! Que je suis content de te voir!

\- Moi aussi Balthy! Bon anniversaire..

\- Merci mon pote! Allez venez je vais vous présentez la bande.

Il les guida vers les quelques invités. Il leur présenta d'abord une petite blonde nommée Johanna. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de parloter que déjà il les guidait vers un type en costard du nom de Crowley.

Il fit le même cinéma pour tous les invités , à un moment Dean se détacha de son bras pour prendre un verre. Il fut tiré par le légiste qui le prit par l'épaule , il montra du doigt un homme.

\- Et lui la bas c'est mon frère..

Dean recracha sa bière en reconnaissant l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils , Castiel lui faisait face tout beau dans sa chemise bleue.

\- C'est...C'est ton frère? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais tu t'appelles Collins!

\- C'est mon demi-frère pourquoi vous vous connaissez?

Balthazar regarda les deux hommes simultanément alors que ces derniers avaient le regard vissé dans celui de l'autre. Benny lui ricanait dans son verre.

\- On peut dire ca... répondit Castiel.

Dean décrocha son regard du pompier lorsque Meg le bouscoulu gentiment.

\- Et bien on nous en cache des choses alors tu connais ma licorne? demanda Meg joueuse.

\- Ta licorne? demanda Dean interrogatif.

\- Castiel est ma petite perle rare j'ai du me résoudre à prendre son frère vu que ma licorne est de l'autre bord.

Elle lui pinça les joues avant de l'embrasser chastement. Castiel lui sourit avant de la suivre du regard. Balthy boudait un peu , Meg l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Arrête bébé!

\- Tu m'as vraiment pris par dépit? bouda-t-il.

\- Mais non je dis ça pour rire.. Mais j'avoue que ton frère est vraiment mignon! Mais toi tu es le plus beau de tous les hétéros.

Il rit et l'embrassa doucement. Dean laissa Benny en plan et s'approcha du brun.

\- Ca c'est une coincidence.. Balthy ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait un frère et surtout pas un bel homme comme toi.

\- Je ne savais pas que ses amis étaient comme toi! Tu es très séduisant ce soir.. répondit-il aguicheur.

\- Seulement ce soir? taquina-t-il.

Benny a quelques mètres plus loin souffla en voyant qu'il se retrouvait seul.

\- Et c'est reparti , bon il faut que je me trouve quelque chose a faire.

Il regarda les deux hommes avant d'aller trouver Johanna.

Castiel sourit à Dean avant de s'approcher doucement de lui. Dean sentit sa respiration s'accélerer lorsque Castiel se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage , il dévia au dernier moment pour s'approcher de son oreille.

\- Tu sais j'adore les hommes en uniforme..

\- Ca nous fait un point commun.. mumura-t-il.

Le spécialiste du feu s'éloigna de lui le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'spère qu'il y en aura bien d'autres! dit Castiel d'une voix rauque.

\- Je n'en doute pas!

Dean eut très chaud en voyant le regard de son compagnon. Il avait tellement envie de tout laisser tomber et de se barrer , il savait qu'il serait capable de lui arracher ses vêtements à cet instant même par terre sur le sol..

Il fut soulagé en voyant la même chose dans le regard du Novak. Vivement que cette soirée se termine!

Ils furent invités à prendre à manger et ils discutèrent tout en faisant connaissance. Ils se chauffèrent durant toute la soirée , une main qui glisse le long du bras.. Un pied qui frole le mollet.. Des lèvres si près qu'ils pouvaient les toucher.

Quand vint le moment des cadeaux , Castiel se retrouva assis à coté de Meg. Dean dut se résoudre à prendre place à coté de son meilleur ami. Il ne regarda pas vraiment l'homme de la fête , trop occupé à zieuter son frère.

Castiel le regarda lui aussi , il ne tourna sa tête que quelques fois. Dean détourna son attention du brun lorsque Balthazar et Meg ricanèrent en voyant son cadeau.

\- Dis donc Deanou c'est pour moi ou pour elle?

\- Les deux si vous voulez..rit-il.

\- Merci Dean mais j'en avais déjà..

Tous rirent aux éclats devant la remarque de la petite brune. L'ouverture de cadeaux reprit ainsi que le matage intensif des deux homos de la soirée. Dean n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre voulant voir la bonne heure apparaitre pour partir.

Quand il fut presque minuit , il partit trouver Balthazar. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit Castiel se lever pour prendre son imper.

\- Balth.. Je vais rentrer je travaille tot demain..

Il vit son ami regarder vers lui.

\- Ouais bonne nuit Deanou amusez vous bien!

\- T'inqiuete pas pour ça!

Il prit rapidement sa veste et après une derniere saluation à Benny il rejoignit Castiel dans le couloir. Il avait à peine fermer la porte que déjà Castiel se jetait déja sur lui. Il lui prit la bouche rapidement et le colla contre le mur.

Dean répondit à son baiser avidement. Il le rapprocha de lui et fourragea ses cheveux.

\- Putain j'ai envie de toi.. dit Castiel d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi aussi depuis une semaine!

Castiel lui prit la main et le poussa dans l'ascenceur. Il l'embrassa encore sauvagement avant de glisser à son oreille.

\- Dominant ou dominé? dit-il d'une voix suave.

\- J'aime bien les deux.. dit-il d'une voix haletante.

\- Je vais te faire crier...

Il le prit par les pans de sa veste et le traina presque jusqu'a sa voiture. Castiel courut pour se mettre devant le volant.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi? demanda rapidement Castiel.

\- Tu habites loin?

\- Non dix minutes en voiture..

\- Démarre alors!

Dean ne put s'empecher de poser sa main sur sa cuisse , il sourit en sentant le renflement de son érection. Il la taquina un peu avant que Castiel ne prenne sa main et la remonte le long de sa jambe.

\- Arrête ou je ne répondrais plus de rien..

\- C'est justement ce que je veux!

Dean frissonna en croisant le regard noir de désir de son futur amant. Castiel accéléra pour le plus grand bonheur du policier. Dean crut attendre une éternité avant d'atteindre enfin l'immeuble de Castiel.

Ils sortirent en courant de l'habitacle , l'excitation au summum. Ils se jettèrent encore une fois l'un sur l'autre dans la cabine d'ascenceur , l'envie était tellement présente qu'elle leur faisait mal.

Dean débouttonna quelques boutons passant ses mains contre ses pectoraux pour passer dans son cou et finir contre ses omoplates. Il gémit lorsque Castiel l'embrassa dans le cou et finit par lui faire un suçon.

Il le rapprocha de lui en poussant sa tête. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses fesses , satisfait de sentir son érection contre la sienne. Il se colla contre la paroi et laissa Castiel se frotter à lui.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Castiel lui prit la main et l'emmena devant sa porte , Dean se colla à lui excité comme jamais. Il embrassa sa nuque tout en le voyant galérer pour rentrer la clé dans la serrure.

Le pompier réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Dean galéra un peu à fermer la porte , Castiel se pendait à lui. Il jeta sa veste dans la pièce et débouttonna rapidement sa chemise qui se retrouva par terre.

Dean suivit le mouvement et arracha presque la chemise de Castiel. Il souffla de contentement quand son torse rencontra celui de son amant. Castiel se mit lui à lui embrasser le torse , mordillant son téton..

\- Han Cas..

\- Cas?

\- C'est plus court à crier..ria-t-il.

Castiel lui dégrafa sa ceinture et s'en servit pour le tirer dans la chambre. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il tira son pantalon et fit de même avec le sien.

Dean qui entre temps s'était reculé sur le lit , regarda le brun avancer vers lui pour se coucher sur lui. Il gémit longuement lorsque Castiel fit plusieurs mouvement en avant pour frictionner leur envie.

\- Cas.. Arrête..

Castiel l'embrassa avant de lui tirer son boxer. Dean fit de même avec celui de son partenaire et lui caressa les fesses. Les boxers volèrent dans la pièce et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent complètement nus.

Castiel n'insista pas sur les préliminaires , ils savaient que tous les deux n'allaient pas durer longtemps la tension sexuelle entre eux était trop forte. Il se grandit pour prendre le lubrifiant ainsi que le préservatif.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant et d'en entrer un. Quand Dean fut plus ouvert il en rajouta deux , Dean avait déja la respiration laborieuse.

Il cria lorsque Castiel trouva sa prostate et la titilla de ses trois doigts. Il gémit lorsque Castiel retira ses doigts. Il frissonna d'envie en le voyant enfiler le préservatif et s'enduire de lubrifiant.

Castiel posa un coussin pour le surélever. Il le rapprocha de lui et Dean l'ensserra de ses jambes , Castiel se positionna et entra délicatement en lui. Dean se crispa un peu avant de se détendre et de le laisser entrer.

Castiel finit par rentrer entièrement en lui. Il attendit le signal de son amant pour démarrer ses mouvements , lorsque Dean le poussa avec ses talons il commença à bouger. Il bougea d'avant en arrière avec son bassin grognant en étant dans le corps de Dean.

Il continua de bouger cherchant son point sensile. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé lorsque Dean se cambra et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

\- Han.. Putain Cas t'arrête pas!

\- C'est tellement bon en toi Dean... se retint-il d'hurler.

Dean posa sa main sur ses fesses , accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin. Le policier suait tellement qu'il avait chaud , il gémit et se contorsionna sous le plaisir. Il était proche , il sentait son orgasme arriver.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire alors que Castiel prenait son érection en main. Il se mit à le masturber furieusement voulant venir en meme temps que lui. Dean vint le premier , se déversant entre eux deux.

Cette vision suffit à faire venir le pompier. Il vint dans un cri muet se figeant au dessus de Dean. Il se laissa tomber sur le brun , a bout de force. Dean fut le premier a reprendre son souffle , il caressa les cheveux de Castiel pendant qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

Il se retira à contre coeur pour jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle. Il revint aux cotés de son amant le laissant se coucher sur lui.

\- Putain Cas.. C'était parfait!

\- Pareil pour moi.. J'ai jamais ressenti ça..

Dean s'appuya contre ses mains le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- On va recommencer pleins de fois alors?

\- Quelqu'un est en chaleur ici? plaisanta Castiel.

\- Tu as allumé un feu ardent en moi à toi de l'éteindre.. ricana-t-il.

\- Je me servirais de ma lançe incendie..

\- Interessant.. rit-il.

Castiel l'embrassa sur le nez avant de le serrer contre lui.


End file.
